Hit Me with Your Best Shot
by HistoryLights
Summary: Nora McDaniels, reincarnation of the dwarf Nori and hacker extraordinaire has a Against all odds, and good judgment, she has fallen for Devon Graham, the reincarnation of Dwalin and head Graham Could it be possible the most dangerous man Nora has ever met, feels the same way? Or will he string her along like all the rest?


Prologue

The room was dark; quiet. The only light and sound came from the desktop computer humming softly in the corner. It was the only thing in the room that seemed like it was even remotely personal.

The rest of the room-or rather office- had very few other things in it. A bookshelf that stood by the door held mostly professional manuals and a few non-fiction books. The name Kevin Mitnick was definitely reoccurring. A solitary chair sat empty in front of the computer.

The door opened and in walked a young woman in her mid-20's. She had long bright red hair pulled high into a ponytail. Her face was thin, her eyes a deep blue and her dark red lips were drawn into a ferocious frown.

She was thin; almost excessively so. It looked as if she never quite ate enough (Though she would tell you that this was wholly untrue. She just had a high metabolism)

She wore a short black skirt that came to her mid-thigh and a tight red tank with a black leather jacket. On her feet she wore black book that came to her knees.

She flicked on the light and gave the room a perfunctory glance around. She knew that the likelihood of there being an intruder was slim but she was paranoid. And given what she did for a living, it wasn't hard to see why.

Her name was Nora McDaniels, and she was a hacker.

After she was certain that she was indeed alone, she made her way to her most prized possession. Her computer.

Nora smiled and gave the monitor an affectionate pat as she sat down.

"Hullo, Sweetheart," she cooed. "Did you miss Mummy?"

The machine chirped happily into life as she booted it up. She chuckled as the welcome screen faded into existence.

Typing in her password, she thought to herself, 'What kind of trouble can we get ourselves into today?"

Devon Graham was NOT having a good day. He'd just had two of his best security staff quit right in the middle of their contracts without so much a warning. To top it off, he had the distinct impression that there was something rotten brewing in his company. Just beneath his nose. He wasn't sure what it was exactly, but he had the sneaking suspicion that it had to with the latest client- Sebastian Knight.

It wasn't that he didn't like the man, he thought as he sat behind his desk, brooding. In any case, it wouldn't matter whether he liked his clients or not. They weren't paying him to like them. His job was to keep the rich bastards safe and sound from all of the enemies-real or imagined- they may incur.

It was a good business, he had to admit. Paid very well. And if some of his clients got up to some….unsavory….activities, well that wasn't his business was it? Well as long as he was paid up front it wasn't.

He was a tall man. Bulky too, from long hours spent pumping iron in the gym. He was dressed in a dark suit at the moment by when the jacket and tie came off; the tattoos that covered his entire upper body were plain for anyone to see.

His face was sharp, all angles and lines from too much seen and just plain age. Not that he was old. Forty-one wasn't old. It was experienced. Too much experience it seemed some days.

His eyes were bright blue, almost gray in color. His hair, long and dark, was pulled back into a low ponytail.

He was a handsome man. Handsome and dangerous. The kind of man that every mother warned their daughter about.

"Mr. Graham?" came a voice from over the intercom on his desk. He didn't have a huge office, but it was big enough. Plush carpet, comfy chairs. What more could he ask for?

His office was situated on the bottom floor of the multipurpose building where he ran his company out of. Not the brightest or most inviting of places sure, but then again, his business was security, it wasn't supposed to be inviting.

"Yes Debra?" he answered with a press of a button. His secretary, Debra, was young. Just out of college and ready to take on the professional world. Too bad the only position open had been at a small security company. She had only been with him for three months but already he could see a change. He was more organized that ever- something that pleased his older sister to no end.

"You've a call from Miss Brandy, Sir." Speak of the devil as they say. Devon rolled his eyes. "She says it's urgent. Something about vandalism…"

Devon groaned. "Put her through, Deb," he said.

Yeah, today had definitely not been a good day.

Prologue/End


End file.
